En el camino correcto
by Jazmin Saigan96
Summary: La guerra deja huella, el amor también al igual que las personas, nunca es tarde para intentar cambiar, ¿La búsqueda del perdón se convertirá en amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, que tal, se que varios se preguntaran que demonios hago aquí cuando debería actualizar los otros dos fic, pero bien, digamos que me bloqueé y necesitaba sacar esta idea de mi cabeza :/ pero prometo que la actualización será pronto es enserio n.n.**

**Primero que nada quisiera dedicar este fic a mi amiga Butterffffflyblue, (Bianca, debes amarme por esto) y a unos amigos que me apoyaron en escribir algo como esto.**

**bien, esto está situado 3 años después de la guerra, no murió Sirius, todos los demás si :c. lo siento.**

Bueno, Harry Potter no me pertenece, no gano nada, aunque sería genial, la trama es 100% sacada de mi retorcida y perturbada mente.

_**En el camino correcto**_

La luz era buena, el aire acariciaba su rizado cabello, el viento era fresco, igual de fresco estaba el suelo en dónde estaba sentada, tal vez sería una noche algo fría pero agradable, aun así que el aire fuera refrescante el sol era intenso por lo que decidió cambiar de posición y se sentó dándole la espalda a los jardines, se puso sus audífonos, puso _play _a su reproductor de música y cerró los ojos, las canciones que se reproducían eran tranquilas, sentía el sol en sus hombros descubiertos, volteó a su derecha, vio los grandes y hermosos arboles moverse debido al viento y recordó que hace ya un par de años, no muchos las verdad a esa hora ella estaba en clase, pero su mente sólo estaba en un lugar: dónde estuviera él.

Una melancólica sonrisa se trazó en su rostro hace ya 6 meses que él se había ido, un nudo en su garganta apareció, y se percató que en su reproductor de música se escuchaba _su_ canción, cerro con más fuerza los ojos y recordó la frase, esa que ellos se decían al estar juntos cuando el silencio hacia acto de presencia.

Volvió a sonreír y cambió de posición, una nube cubrió al sol, ahora el cielo se veía apacible y fue cuando el recuerdo de él se hizo más evidente, vivió muchas cosas, hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer:

Vivir.

Siempre un alma demasiado tranquila, incluso ella misma lo admitía, pero con él hizo de las cosas más normales, las más significativas y locas para ella.

Correr, gritar, bailar, besar sobre la lluvia, en un día soleado, en plena calle, en rincones, y hablar sobre ella, y escuchar a alguien y que le tuviera tanta confianza, contaron sus miedos, sus aspiraciones, sus fantasías, sus obsesiones y lo mejor es que ninguno juzgaba, no hasta ese día.

Fue un horrible accidente, todos le decían que no se fuera, incluso ella, hizo de lado su orgullo y sus últimas palabras fueron –Si sales por esa puerta, quiero que me jures que tendrás cuidado-

Él sólo la miró incrédulo y salió, no era una tormenta, simplemente una lluvia pero el día había tenido cierto presentimiento, de que algo malo pasaría, fue un día nublado, no muy frío la débil lluvia era constante y las pequeñas gotas eran demasiadas.

Viajar en motocicleta era su pasión, había aprendido con su amigo un año antes, todo gracias al padrino de éste, estuviera feliz o enojado salía en ella a dar largos paseos, ese día nadie supo el porqué se fue.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas, ella tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no sabía porque, y fue cuando sintió un escalofrío, sintió frío y soltó un sollozo, su amiga que estaba al lado de ella le aconsejo que debería irse ya a casa y así lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente era casi el mismo, lo diferente es que la lluvia había cesado, tomo una ducha, se vistió y se peinó, cuando bajo las escaleras vio a su madre colgar el teléfono estaba pálida y con una cara de angustia, miró a su hija y dejo salir un lastimoso suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hija, siéntate- ella la miró incrédula, pero de igual manera obedeció.

-Me acaba de hablar Molly- lo dijo tranquila pero con una mirada triste.

-¿La mamá de Ron? Que es lo quería- estaba confundida, ellos rara vez usaban el teléfono, sus padres mantenían conversaciones con los de Ron por medio de lechuzas, supo al instante que algo había pasado, algo importante.

-Ronald, bueno el tuvo un accidente-

Entonces ella, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera, que habría pasado, lo más seguro es que se estrelló o arrolló a alguien.

-¿Puedes ir al hospital a verlo? ¿Quieres acompañarme?- fueron las únicas preguntas que salieron de su boca pero no fueron las correctas.

-Hija, el no está en el hospital, él… él falleció-

Ella sólo recordó las últimas palabras que le dedicó, el seguía enfadado con ella y ya nunca sabría porqué, las lagrimas caían libres y no parecía importarle, eso y nada a su alrededor, corrió a su cuarto, su madre intentó detenerla.

-Déjame, déjame en paz- subió, incluso tropezó algunas veces, cerró la puerta de su habitación, tiraba al suelo lo que había a su paso, cayó de rodillas, temblaba, sollozaba, gritaba le dolía, le dolía el pecho, los ojos, el corazón hecho trizas, y aún estando de rodillas busco entre cajones, repisas, cajas y lo encontró, pequeño, pero con la misma eficacia de antes, se miro, buscando un buen lugar miro sus piernas, sus brazos y terminó eligiendo el hombro izquierdo y comenzó con una pequeña y luego una mediana y otra pequeña, sintió como brotaba, caliente y fue cuando la vio en gran parte de su brazo, se acostó en el piso pensando que con esos cortes el dolor saldría de su cuerpo.

Suspiró trabajosamente, el nudo en la garganta la sonrisa que antes estaba ahora era nada, una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla y tocó su hombro, no dolía, el recuerdo si.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acordaste de él? –

Miró hacia arriba, de pronto no había sol, alguien se lo tapaba, era ella, alta, delgada, un hermosa cabello ondulado color castaño oscuro y esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules brillantes, le estaba dedicando esa hermosa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba y tanto necesitaba en este momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí esperándome?- le dijo poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Acabo de salir y te vi, no contestaste mi pregunta- ella aparto a la chica y la tomó de la mano, y empezaron a caminar fuera del lugar.

-Sí me acordé de él, se puso nuestra canción, sólo eso-

-Estás segura, sabes que aquí estoy yo- la detuvo y le apartó el fleco de su cara y acomodando el mechón. -Estaré siempre aquí, y sé que te enojarás pero ya es tiempo que me digas el porqué sólo sé que fue un buen amigo tuyo y…-

-Por favor nena, te diré todo cuando esté lista, ¿está bien?- suspiró y tomó la mano de ella con fuerza.

-Está bien- estaba cansada que nunca le contará sobre él, había escuchado sobre ellos años atrás pero siempre ignoraba todo que no tratara sobre su círculo de amistades.

-Oye cariño, mi familia hará una cena y pues, quería que fueras, antes de que me interrumpas, déjame hablar, sabes que esas discriminaciones han quedado atrás, mi familia no era tan partidaria de la pureza de la sangre, bueno si pero ellos no consideraban justo, matar a los hijos de muggles o matar a los mismos y sus amigos también están dejando eso atrás, tu misma lo has dicho, los tiempos cambian, la gente también.-

-Sí, me gustaría acompañarte pero sabes que odio estar en reuniones tuya y fingir que sólo somos amigas, apenas soporto a tus amigos-

-Mi hermana lo sabe, Pansy también, poco a poco podremos ser felices sin ocultar, bien, cómo ya aceptaste, la reunión será hoy a las 8:00, es formal-

-¿Qué me darás si voy? Quiero…- no terminó la frase debido a que la chica de los hermosos ojos azules, la detuvo y le robó un beso, tierno apenas sus labios rozaron, besó la mejilla de ella y luego un rápido beso en el cuello.

-Tendrás eso y más- le guiñó el ojo y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, un callejón, ella se desapareció, mientras que la otra se devolvió a su auto llegando a su pequeño y cómodo apartamento y se preparó para la noche.

Faltaba si acaso una media hora para la dichosa reunión, ella se estaba dando los últimos toques, era un vestido lindo, abajó de la rodilla, no muy pegado pero ni tan holgado, realzaba curvas, era blanco con detalles plateados en el escote de corazón, ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda era vaporosa.

Su cabello se lo recogió en un pulcro moño y un ralo fleco de lado, su maquillaje era algo cargado pero resaltaba esos ojos color chocolate y sus pestañas tan tupidas, llevaba un collar con el dije de una luna y unos aretes discretos en forma de moños, unas pulseras plateadas, sus tacones del mismo color, no muy altos, ya lo era.

Llego a la casa de su chica, era grande, algo sombría, tocó la puerta y la recibió Daphne, la hermana de ella.

-Entra, está en el salón con Pansy y Blaise - se sonrieron y caminaron juntas, había mucha gente, la mayoría de su edad y de la de ella.

Fue cuando la vio, estaba hermosa con un ajustado vestido gris, cabello completamente lacio, peinado hacia un lado, maquillaje discreto, tacones altos, haciéndola ver más delgada y estilizada llevaba aretes, brazaletes y un collar a juego con piedras color negro.

-Al fin llegas quiero que saludes a alguien, dijo que deseaba verte, supongo porque le hable sobre ti, tranquila, no me mires así le dije que somos buenas amigas y que te hiciste amiga de Pansy-

-No soy amiga de Pansy, simplemente decidimos no molestarnos, es por cuestiones de trabajo, lo sabes, no quiero una mala imagen en el ministerio-

-Claro, como digas- la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y llegaron al balcón donde se encontraba un chico, estaba de espaldas pero, si se notaba el humo del cigarro que estaba disfrutando a solas.

-Hola, aquí está, mira ella es Hermione…-

-Hermione Granger , hace casi 3 años que no nos veíamos- dijo el chico apagando el cigarro, su voz era grave, pero delicada, sutil, muy seductora, Hermione reconoció al dueño de su voz, frunció el ceño y soltó un discreto bufido y fue cuando él se giró, alto, cara afilada, rasgos finos, esa cabellera rubia platinada y esos misteriosos y profundos ojos grises, vestido de negro con una corbata que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

-Hola, Malfoy, tanto tiempo- le tendió la mano, él se la estrechó.

-Veo que si se conocían…- la chica fue interrumpida por aquél lindo chico.

-No seas tonta Astoria, querida claro que la conozco, estuvo en mi mismo año, jamás olvidaré a la insufrible sabelotodo- dijo él, como años anteriores pero para sorpresa de Hermione, no lo dijo en tono de burla si no en un tono tratando de sonar amable como si fuera una especie de mote cariñoso.

-Yo jamás olvidaré al niño mimado- le sonrió ella, debía recordar que estaba aquí por ella.

-Oye Granger ¿me concedes esta pieza? – La castaña le sonrió, pero de igual forma se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa.

La música era tranquila, caminaron a la pequeña pista y empezaron a moverse al compás, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que platicaban amenamente.

-Granger, me sorprende que estés aquí y que la familia de Astoria acepte a personas como tú, veo que filosofía acerca de la pureza de la sangre va desapareciendo y también he notado que son muy unidas-

-Si me insultarás, es mejor que me vaya ¿de acuerdo? No quiero problemas-

-Ni yo, sé que no me creerás pero, los tiempos son otros, la guerra te cambia y mucho por lo que quisiera empezar de nuevo, no pido que borres, lo que te dije o hice simplemente llevar algo más civilizado-

-¿A cambio de que Malfoy? Tu nunca haces algo a menos que te beneficie y…-

-Oye el arrepentimiento existe y esa cosa de muggles llamado el karma también-

-Me sorprende que conozcas el karma-

-He viajado, y también cambié-

-Por favor, no nací ayer-

-No lo hago por ti querida, lo hago por mí, quiero acabar con esos demonios, cerrar círculos-

-Y crees que yo no quiero acabar con los míos- estaba reteniendo sus lagrimas, no podía aguantar más-mira- se quitó las pulseras que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, donde aun parecía que fuera reciente la cicatriz que ponía _sangre sucia_, el se sorprendió, una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

-Si crees que es suficiente, mira mis propios demonios- le enseñó su hombro que tenía 3 cicatrices, tres líneas, en algún tiempo pudieron haber sido unos cortes algo profundos.

-Estas y la otra cicatriz me enseñaron que a veces o hay marcha atrás, tal vez olvides, pero no perdonarás, debes seguir firme-

-No lo entiendes-

-Ni tú tampoco Malfoy, así que aléjate- ella estuvo a punto de irse, pero él la jaló del brazo y le dijo: -No me rendiré, estoy en el camino correcto ahora-

-Repítelo hasta que tú te lo creas- sin más se soltó del agarre y se busco a Astoria, cuando la encontró le hizo una seña de que la siguiera al jardín.

-Minny, cariño ¿qué tienes? Parece que te hicieron llorar-

-Me voy, tranquila estoy bien- le dijo ella, tratando que el tono quebrado de su voz no se notara demasiado.

-No parece, segura dime que pasó, fue acaso Draco-

-No, te veré el lunes, mañana trabajo y el domingo veré a Harry y a Ginny-

-Está bien adiós- estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se fue. Astoria, entró a su casa algo triste.

Al llegar a su casa, Hermione se desprendió de todo, joyas, ropa, zapatos llegó semidesnuda a su habitación, se colocó un blusón y un short diminuto, se tiró en su cama y las lagrimas corrieron libremente, mientras ella miraba hacia la gran ventana que había en su cuarto, lloraba silenciosamente, cuando las lagrimas cesaron estaba cansada, miró hacia las estrellas y busco a la luna, se quedó viéndola un corto tiempo y dijo –Actué como una tonta- soltó un largo suspiró, mañana sería un largo día, y era lo que necesitaba, abrazó más la almohada y se quedó totalmente dormida.

**Y bien?, denme su opinión acepto todo tipo de hechizos :c, es mi primer Dramione, y si, tiene algo yuri, pero se por que lo hago, confíen en mi T.T digamos, que me gusta hacer ver todo más humano y bueno, cada uno tiene diferentes perspectivas de los personajes, quiero escribirlos a mi visión, claro, sin cambiar su escencia, respecto a lo de Ron, :/ es la única forma de no sentirme incomoda por Draco y Herms, bueno aqui ya son las 12:23 de la noche y estoy desvariando un poco :c, nos vemos.**

**P.D alguna incoherencia, error, haganmelo saber, se los agradeceré.**

**Un beso**

**Abrazo**

**Jazmín **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, bien pues aquí les tengo la continuación, personalmente aún no me convencía el capitulo, pero todo a su paso, no lo creen? Espero y les guste actualizaré pronto, por que esta historia me tiene muy entusiasmada, espero y disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2: La gente cambia.**

Despertó temprano, parecía más animada que la noche anterior, tomó una ducha, se vistió, se arreglo, no mucho ya que ella era demasiado sencilla. Se preparó el desayuno, una taza de café y unas tostadas, leyó el periódico, checó su reloj de pulsera y se fue al trabajo, al llegar vió a dos de sus compañeras una de ellas era Pansy, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y se fueron cada una a sus respectivas oficinas, checaba proyectos, expedientes, habría una reunión en media hora, y después estaba la hora de la comida tal vez podría hablar con Pansy, era la más cerca a ese círculo de amigos, si no le aclaraba dudas podría ir con Ginny y Harry o en un caso muy extremo con Sirius, el padrino de Harry al que respetaba y quería como un hermano mayor a diferencia de su amigo que lo veía como a un padre, seguía sin entender el por qué Draco había actuado de esa forma tan extraña estuvo con él 7 años y sus tratos no eran para nada buenos, siempre tratándola de humillar, intimidar y entonces recordó el día en el que todos iban regreso a casa en ese tren.

"Todos estaban felices pero al mismo tiempo con cierta nostalgia, muchos no se verían, otros ya no estaban con ellos, era el momento en el que todos tomarían caminos distintos, esos 7 años en ese colegio fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Justo cuando todos salían del tren al encuentro con sus familias y ella estaba recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias el apareció, pasó a un lado del vagón, parecía haberse ido pero se detuvo en la esquina de éste. Ella no lo notó, al tomar el pequeño bolso y salir fue cuando por fin lo vio, el se le quedó viendo fijamente y le sonrió, ella se extrañó, no era esa sonrisa petulante llena de superioridad más el gesto de asco si no que era una sonrisa cálida, pequeña y sus bellos ojos grises mostraban cariño pero al mismo tiempo miedo, conocía esa mirada pues Ron la miraba así algunas veces cuando él metía la pata en algunas situaciones.

-Hola Granger,¿ te estorbo?-

-La verdad si Malfoy, podrías hacerte a un lado, quiero ver a mis padres-

-Claro- El chico le dio la espalda pero seguía sin moverse, volteó su cabeza mirándola desde la altura del hombro y suspiró –Te echaré de menos Hermione- y se fue sin más, incluso parecía que quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Ella se quedó en shock, nunca la había llamado por su nombre, pero volvió en sí, de seguro quiso gastarle una tonta broma, bajó y se reunió con sus padres"

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada la sacó de ese extraño recuerdo.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico, alto, pálido, lindos ojos verde, cabello negro y lacio.

-Hola Seamus, ¿qué pasa?-

-Parece que sólo faltamos tú yo en la reunión, quise pasar por ti-

-Oh, tienes razón, gracias- tomó algunos legajos y siguió al chico.

-Supe que fuiste a la fiesta, no te vi-

-Sólo estuve muy poco tiempo, sólo fui a hacer acto de presencia-

-Fue entretenido estuvimos casi todos, claro que Harry, Ginny y los hermanos de ella no, pero si fueron invitados, creo Bill si fue con su esposa Fleur, supe que tienen una hermosa niña-

-Victorie, y también a Louis, una tiene 2 y el otro acaba de cumplir un año, yo soy la madrina de de Louis, lo era junto con Ronald-

-Lo siento Herms-

-No tienes por qué, estoy bien-

* * *

Llegaron a una gran sala, hablaron de los asuntos del mes, nuevas leyes, reglas normas, personas y después de hora y media, la reunión acabo, Hermione estaba tan aburrida y cansada que se fue sin despedirse de nadie, pero alguien la tomo del hombro volteó a verla, alta una tez hermosa, lisa ligeramente bronceada cabello lacio y castaño con unos lindos ojos verdes –Creo que sería lindo el comer juntas-

-Hola Pansy estaba a punto de…-

-¿Irte?-

-Había olvidado todo, no dormí bien-

-Bueno supongo que eso también lo hablaremos durante la comida-

-Tienes cosas que contarme-

-Claro, aunque no creo que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda-

-¿En qué momento nos hicimos amigas?-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de molestar con eso?, oye la gente cambia, una se cree superior cuando es una niña mimada y personalmente cambié al ver a mis padres asesinados por ese loco, cuando ellos murieron mis creencias también y las apariencias engañan aparte de ser una insoportable sabelotodo, eres agradable, las palabras que diste en la graduación digamos que me hicieron pensar, pero en fin supongo que tienes que aclararme varias cosas-

-Claro la más importante es la de…- Pansy le había dedicado una sonrisa misteriosa a la chica que tenía enfrente y amabas hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Astoria-

-Draco -

-¿Qué tiene Astoria?-

-¿Astoria? Tú por qué preguntas por Draco-

-Es que hace mucho que no lo veía, ya 3 años después de la graduación y se me hizo raro verlo, es todo-

-Pues si te hubieras quedado hubieras conocido la razón de la fiesta, era una pequeña bienvenida, el ha estado fuera, vino sólo a ver a su madre, supe que se iría de nuevo, pero dijo que no sin antes arreglar asuntos-

-Y donde había estado-

-Me dijeron que a Francia, Alemania, Rusia pero no supe, dicen que ni siquiera en los lugares mágicos sino en lugares muggles, lo único seguro que se es que ya no es el mismo, no puedo creer ni mis propias palabras pero créeme, Draco es otro-

-¿Otro?, claro y cómo es eso que no sabes, si eres una de sus mejores amigas-

-Blaise y Theo son sus mejores amigos, y son los que están muy en contacto con él ya que incluso escuché que estudian y viven cerca y yo no, quise trabajar aquí porque mis padres así lo hubieran deseado y me gusta, iba a ponerme al día con él pero mis tíos y otros ancianos lo acapararon, pero bueno como ya dije todo lo que sé, sigues tu de decirme el por qué te fuiste, sólo viste a Toria, a Daphne y ya, bueno y te vi bailar con Draco, ¿eso es cierto? Creí que estaba alucinando-

-No lo estabas, bailé con él, fui a buscar a Tori y me fui, no me sentía bien, sólo quise ir a mi casa y descansar, había sido un día algo ajetreado-

La chica de los ojos verdes la miró, parecía enojada pero los hermosos ojos cafés de su amiga revelaban un sentimiento diferente, culpa, ella creyó que se había peleado con su novia así que decidió no profundizar el tema, pero tenía un presentimiento, una ligera sospecha de que tal vez Astoria no tenía que ver en este asunto.

-Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Tú te adentraste a esto cuando te llegó la carta de Hogwarts y quisiste ser bueno, se notaba que tus aspiraciones eran otras, no quedarte aquí y trabajar para el gobierno ¿Por qué te quedaste? No me malinterpretes me refiero a quedarte aquí en el Londres mágico, trabajar en el ministerio y hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez-

-Ni yo lo sé, siempre quise ser escritora, cantante no, no te rías, tú no sabes que tal canto, incluso quise estudiar para ser sanadora, lo deseaba pero hubo algo que hizo que me detuviera, que borrara esa felicidad que había en mi debido al hermoso sentimiento de superación, anhelo-

-¿La muerte de la comadreja esa?-

-Esa comadreja era mi novio y si, y yo bueno, aun no lo supero, además no sólo fue su muerte él no quería estar lejos de su familia-

-Hermione, de eso ya 6 meses, es poco lo sé pero no fue tu culpa y él estuvo mal por decirte eso pero lo inquietante aquí es que si no lo superas por qué estas con…-

-¿Tori? La quiero demasiado, como no tienes idea pero yo, yo-

-No la amas aún, ¿verdad?-

-No y ya son 4 meses, ella llegó salvando todo pero, aún no me siento tan segura de quererla o de quererla a mi lado toda la vida-

-Eso que dices suena grave, sabes que ella está tan ilusionada contigo, y ¿desde cuándo estás con ese pensamiento?- Pansy no lo podía creer, quería mucho a Astoria y no quería verla lastimada y apenas hace unos meses se había acostumbrado a estar con Hermione, no quería que el dolor fuera más intenso después, mejor que fuera ahora.

-Hace como un mes, el problema es que tampoco quiero herirla pero aun no me siento capaz de ver una relación, el murió lo sé, pero aun siento que yo también lo hice-

-Ella no tiene la culpa, pero tampoco tú, es algo normal, te recomendaría que, bueno eres libre, a él no le hubiera gustado que no cumplieras tu deseos, el mismo San Potter te dirá eso ¿no crees? Deberías empezar de nuevo y no me digas que lo has intentado sabes bien que no, has reprimido todo el dolor, enojo has sepultado tus sueños y eso no está bien, yo estoy feliz pero tú no, empieza con cosas pequeñas pero importantes, ¿cuál sería la primera cosa?-

-Quisiera regresar con mis padres, al Londres muggle, dónde estuve los primeros 10 años de mi vida, quiero estudiar Literatura o Artes una de esas dos, pero no quiero alejarme de aquí-

-No necesariamente, puedes seguir viniendo además eres famosa, las noticias también vendrán-dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña sonrió, tal vez la ojiverde tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de que no saliera como ella esperara, pero nunca nada a salido exactamente igual, y es lo delicioso de la vida: la expectación y las sorpresas.

-Aún no me siento segura de dejarla- soltó de repente y eso era hasta ahora, lo más cierto que había dicho.

-Pues sigue con ella, el tiempo hará que tus sentimientos se queden quietos y veas que debes hacer, bueno, yo lo veo de esa forma, ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón, pero es que lo mío con Astoria fue demasiado rápido, los Weasley lo tomaron bien, aunque Molly quería que me quedara con Charlie incluso con Percy, Harry se quedó en shock durante una semana, Ginny bueno ella lo sabía desde que estaba en el colegio que era así… Luna dijo que si algún día quisiera experimentar con otras ella estaría encantada-

-Lunatica siempre me da miedo- Dijo entre carcajadas, la pelinegra.

-Ella es muy singular, pero es la amiga más comprensible y linda que he tenido-

-¿Y que hay de mi?- preguntó Pansy con falsa indignación y poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho.

-Eres mi amiga, pero aun desconfío de ti y no tienes por qué indignarte porque tengo razones de sobra para hacerlo-

-Está bien, oye ya es tarde me tengo que ir, saldré con Blaise, si logró sacarle algo te aviso-

-No me interesa lo que haga el hurón, sólo tenía curiosidad, y que te diviertas con Blaise- le guiñó el ojo, tomó su pequeño bolso y se fue, quería estar con sus amigas, pero sabía que estaban ocupadas, Luna con sus criaturas extrañas y Ginny estaba deseguro entrenando con las Arpías de Holyhead.

Camino un poco y finalmente se apareció a unas calles de su casa, llegó, fue directo a la ducha, se preparó un té y se fue a su sala a leer, cuando se sintió cansada se fue a su habitación y durmió tranquilamente.

* * *

Despertó, era domingo, lo que significaba ir a comer a casa de los Potter, se levantó, se duchó, busco unos vaqueros, una blusa de manga corta holgada color lila, y unas zapatillas a juego, el cabello lo llevaba recogido, como aun tenía tiempo decidió ordenar su casa, durante la semana había veces que no le daba tiempo para mantener unas cosas en orden, cuando terminó bajó hacia la calle, fue hacia al centro a comprar algo, tal vez una botella de vino, o un pastel de esos que le encantan a Ginny con mucha fruta o con chocolate como le gustan a Harry.

Al fin se decidió por un pastel de chocolate y fresas, salió de la tienda y se apareció en el Valle de Godric, caminó unas pocas calles y llegó a la casa, grande con un lindo y verde jardín, la casa es blanca con tejas azules, un lindo árbol a su derecha, habían hecho un hermoso trabajo con la restauración de la casa, tocó el timbre y abrió la puerta un joven de brillantes ojos verdes y un alborotado pelo negro.

* * *

-Herms llegaste y genial trajiste pastel de chocolate- hizo entrar a la chica fueron hasta la cocina y metieron el pastel al refrigerador.

-¿Y Ginny?-

-Está arriba, se está duchando, ¿qué tal?-

-Bien, ya sabes se vuelve rutina todo, unos días son más cansados que otros ¿y tú? Que tal los aurores y cómo está Sirius?-

-Él está bien, pues a veces viajamos para hacer investigaciones, dicen que aún hay mortifagos, la mayoría había huido, pero volvieron con sus ideas, incluso unos apenas se dieron cuenta de los horrocruxes y piensan buscarlos-esto último no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se escucharon pasos y voltearon a ver a una linda pelirroja con un vestido rosa sonriéndoles, caminó hasta la linda castaña y se abrazaron.

-Hola, Mione ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, Ginny y tú?-

-Cansada, pero es normal ayer tuvimos entrenamiento, el próximo sábado jugaremos, ¿quisieras vernos?-

-Claro, allí estaré-

-Puedes llevar a Astoria-

-Ah, ahora que la mencionas, sería buena idea, así ella podría explicarme lo que hacen durante el juego-

Los tres rieron, platicaron amenamente, Ginny le hizo una seña a Hemione para que fueran a la cocina para hacer la comida, allí estuvieron platicando amenamente.

-Harry está contento, verá a Teddy, después de 3 meses, Andrómeda vino pero supongo que la viste el viernes-

-No la vi, dónde se supone que la vería Ginny-

-Herms, se que fuiste al baile en casa de los Greengrass, y supe que bailaste con Malfoy, y te fuiste al poco tiempo, Harry y yo fuimos invitados pero no pudimos ir porque estábamos algo ocupados-

-¿Pansy, te contó todo o qué?- parecía asombrada, vaya que los chismes volaban y muy rápido.

-En realidad, ella sólo me contó que fuiste, la que me dijo que bailaste con Mafoy fue Luna, y al juzgar que no la vieras, entonces estuviste muy poco tiempo-

-No tenía ganas de estar allí- contestó secamente, la comida ya estaba y fueron al comedor, Ginny no dijo nada pero sabía que Hermione quería saber algo, se veía curiosa.

A la hora del pastel, la linda pelirroja hizo aparecer unas humeantes tazas de café, partió unas rebanadas, fue el momento en el que Harry creyó apropiado.

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo Malfoy, Herms?-

Hermione lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, respiró profundo tranquilizó sus gestos y miró a Harry.

-Dijo que quería llevar algo más civilizado, no borrar lo que pasó pero tratar de no recordarlo y ser amigables, ser amigos, bueno eso quiso dar a entender, apuesto que es una trampa-

Harry río ampliamente y Hermione creyó que se había vuelto loco.

-Creo que tanto tiempo con Ron te hizo, muy desconfiada Herms, ¿qué pasó con tu intuición? Y no me mires como si estuviera loco, es enserio, a veces las personas cambian y la idea que tenemos de una persona no es siempre la exacta ¿que no recuerdas todos lo que hizo Snape?-

Los dos se miraron, Hermione parecía pensar su respuesta, pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Harry, estamos hablando de Malfoy, el chico que nos hizo la vida imposible durante casi 7 años, un maldito indeseable, y si antes eran cosas de niños pero igualmente fueron muy hirientes en su tiempo y a veces al recordarlos también lo son-

-Hermione él cambió, no quería decírtelo pero hace ya 6 meses antes de la muerte de Ron, Draco, también habló con Ron y conmigo, y nos dijo lo mismo, antes de que me interrumpas, Ron estaba al igual que tu, era la paranoia personificada, yo acepté su propuesta pero tenía mis dudas y no fue hasta a los dos meses cuando fue él quien me dio información acerca de unos mortífagos activos era cierto, nos ayudó a unos compañeros y a mí, me dio el pésame por la muerte de Ron y hablamos, y me enteré que 1 años después de la guerra su padre había muerto, por razones desconocidas en azkaban, eso lo cambió-

Ella no sabía que decir, le creyó a Harry, era cierto que la gente cambiaba, pero en él siempre creyó que sería imposible,miró a su alrededor y supiró.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón Harry, trataré de llevarla en paz, con él, claro si es que lo vuelvo a ver, me dijeron que no vivía aquí-

-No vive aquí, vivió un tiempo con Andrómeda en el Londres muggle, lo vi en una de mis visitas a Teddy, quise llevarle un regalo junto con Ginny y lo vimos allí, pero supe que después consiguió un departamento pero no supe donde y no en Londres-

-¿Malfoy viviendo entre muggles? Si claro y los cerdos vuelan- los 3 rieron pero Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y le dijo – ¿Ves? Es imposible pero sin embargo pasa-

-Bien, dejemos eso por la paz ¿ok?-

-De acuerdo, y Hermione, Ginny y yo, más Ginny te hemos notado, diferente estos meses ¿pasa algo, o pasa algo entre Astoria y tú?-

Hermione no supo que contestar, recordó lo que había hablado con Pansy, y empezó a contarle todo a los Potter, Al terminar de contar todo, Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó maternalmente.

-Mione, puedes volver cuando quieras y siempre estaremos en contacto y lo sabes, te apoyamos y cuando te decidas ir, avísanos, pero lo inquietante es Astoria ¿no? Deberían hablar sobre eso, o deberías seguir para ver a donde pueden llegar las cosas –

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo Pansy, creo que tienen razón, de igual manera lo consultaré con la almohada, gracias chicos-

-De nada, para eso estamos aquí- le dijo Harry.

-Creo que ya debería de irme-

-Bien, ¿usarás la red flu?-

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor-

Después de unos abrazos y un nos vemos pronto, Hermione se encontraba en su casa, estaba cansada, fue a su recamara, pensó en que mañana vería a su novia, y tal vez mañana sería el principio del fin y se tiró en la cama y miró hacia la ventana, cerró los ojos –Supongo que la mayoría de los cambios son para bien- lo dijo en un susurro casi audible y se quedó totalmente dormida.

**Y bien? denme su opinión, para mi es muy importante c:, bueno nos vemos luego cualquier duda o error haganmelo saber n.n**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos**

**Jazmín**


	3. Chapter 3 Louis

**Capítulo 3 Louis**

**Hola, ¿cómo andan? espero que de lo mejor, bien aquí les tengo el capitulo 3, espero y les guste, va dedicado a todas las personas que les guste este fic xD**

"Grande" era generalmente el adjetivo para ese lugar, después claro estaba el adjetivo de temible, era normal incluso para sus dueños que el último adjetivo para esa podría ser acogedor, sus visitantes a veces pensaban eso.

Fue en un tiempo, siglos atrás, una casa hermosa, pero siempre tuvo cierta mala fama, pero no era en si la casa, sino más bien los dueños, pero en estos últimos años la casa de verse lo más linda posible, aquel temible color gris tenía un suave color beige, con tejas color café, los arbustos y árboles ahora eran de un verde brillante y con rosas, blancas, rojas, unas rosas, era la misma casa pero se podía detectar paz, de eso se había encargado su ahora dueña, Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa no había tenido ningún inconveniente en clausurar cuartos y todas esas cosas, artefactos y pequeño así como grandes objetos había terminado en lo que hubiera sido el sótano-mazmorra, si bien nunca estuvo del lado de ese loco, pero si algo si creía y estaba de ese lado era el instinto de supervivencia, quería proteger más que nada a su hijo, su único hijo, después de que todo había terminado sucedió lo inevitable, Lucius fue llevado a azkaban, un año después murió, ella creía que lo más probable fue suicidio, nunca fue tan fuerte como parecía, lo siempre tuvo fue apoyo incondicional, el apoyo de ella, y fue en ese momento en el que era libre, libre de los Malfoy y libre de los Black, Bella, su hermana Bella fue en esos años cercana pero no como no una hermana sino una compañera o alguien quien podría protegerla siempre y cuando fingiera estar de acuerdo con Voldemort, pero la que siempre extrañó, a la que siempre necesito fue a Andrómeda, ella siempre fue amable con ella incluso cuando toda la familia la repudió incluida Narcissa ella siempre la trató con amabilidad y fue Andrómeda la primera persona que buscó cuando la guerra terminó, necesitaba a su hermana y para su sorpresa ella también la necesitaba, se pusieron al día, volvieron a su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en que eran tan unidas, contaron sus experiencias, como madres, como esposas, recientemente como viudas, como personas.

Narcissa se sentía mal, nunca pudo acercarse a su sobrina Nymphadora como hubiera querido y el saber que su propia hermana, la había matado, se sintió horrible ya que en un sentido ella estuvo de parte de Bella.

Con Dromeda tuvo apoyo y compañía que tanto anheló, cuando estaba con su esposo la disfrutaba, contrario a lo que muchos creían ellos se amaban demasiado pero él era algo duro, estricto incluso con el mismo, y tal vez fue que los tiempos hicieran que se convirtiera en alguien diferente, alguien temible, irreconocible.

Cissy Black siempre fue amable, correcta, flexible, sabia distinguir lo bueno y lo malo pero cuando se convirtió en Narcissa Malfoy supo que eso cambiaría, ya no, volvía a ser la misma, Cissy pronto escuchó a su hermana y eso fue algo lindo y bueno, vio muchas cosas desde otra perspectiva y supo que las apariencias engañan que la sangre pura y la sangre sucia era una tontería sin importar la sangre todos tienen un corazón, sentimientos e ideas.

Se influenció por su hermana, incluso tenía artefactos muggle en casa como el televisor , usaba el teléfono, al principio con dificultad, se vestía a veces como muggle, descubrió que le iba tan bien como las túnicas, incluso hasta más cómodas, iba a visitarla con regularidad, y ella también lo hacía a veces entre semana o en fin de semana, aunque eran visitas cortas, pero lo que más le gusta era estar con su sobrino nieto Teddy era tan lindo, había heredado la habilidad de la abuela y de la madre, el también era un metamorfomago era tierno verlo cambiar su cabello y ojos cuando ella lo cargaba, del cabello castaño y ojos color miel se volvía rubio y de ojos azules, era casi como ver Draco a esa edad, quien había heredado en su mayoría rasgos de ella todos excepto esos misteriosos pero hermosos ojos grises.

Ella no fue la única que aceptó esos cambios, también lo hizo su hijo, al principio puso resistencia, pero después de una charla con su tía y su madre vio todo de la misma forma que su madre, y parte de la influencia lo llevó a decidir el hecho de querer estudiar y vivir entre muggles, su sueño había sido ser auror pero el hecho de haber, aunque obligado, a ser parte de los mortífagos supo que eso no podría realizarse y entonces se decidió por ser sanador y empezó sus estudios de sanador en Francia que alternaba con la facultad de música en el París muggle, le gustaba, siempre creyó que París era un lugar trillado y muy usado en historias y no entendía por qué, ya había leído varías novelas muggles así como varias serie de televisión y siempre el sueño del protagonista era ir a Paris y fue cuando llegó allí cuando lo supo, era un lugar hermoso, inspirador, y lleno de luz.

Pero aun así no estaba satisfecho quería viajar, quería conocer pero antes de eso quería enmendar errores lo hizo con Potter, con la comadreja sólo faltaba Granger, al principio no le creyó pero supo que era normal, le daría su tiempo para que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para que al menos ella lo saludara, pero estaba hablando de Hermione Granger esa chica, a pesar de ser inteligente, era orgullosa, si que lo era, pero sabía que era humana, y una buena persona así que ella le daría una oportunidad.

Tenía una semana de vacaciones en ambas facultades, quería hacer los trámites suficientes para un intercambio, sabía de una importante y muy respetada facultad de sanadores en Estados Unidos y ya estando allí buscaría una facultad de música para terminar su educación, terminando sus estudios podría volver a Londres y conseguir trabajo en San Mungo, donde aún tenía contactos y personas que aun a pesar de todo confiaban en el, esperaba y si le dieran una oportunidad en los 2 años que le faltaban por terminar la carrera.

Las solicitudes habían sido enviadas así como una que otra recomendación de amigos de su madre y profesores.

Los primeros meses fuera de casa se quedaba en el Londres muggle con su tía Andrómeda donde incluso cuidaba del pequeño Teddy, a veces iba el mismo Potter a verlo como buen padrino del pequeño, era demasiado listo y travieso gracias a Dios no era algo torpe como Tonks, era tranquilo era como Remus.

Después se fue a París dónde se queda en una casa que por herencia le pertenece, una casa grande, pero acogedora con un jardín hermoso.

Estaba a las afueras, era tranquila y él se encargó de darle un toque sobrio pero un tanto agradable.

Al principio pensó que había sido una decisión muy extremosa, y después le entró la duda, no era tan bueno usando artículos muggle, pero ya se acostumbraría no sería nada del otro mundo lo primero fue el medio de transporte, primero lo hacía a pie y después el transporte público, incluso hizo amigos, Louis, si le hubieran dicho que se haría amigo de un muggle le lanzaría un imperdonable a quien le dijera eso. Louis era de su edad, delgado, pálido, ojos de un color entre verdes y azules y cabello castaño oscuro, alto, muy alegre, tanta confianza le tenía que incluso le confesó que era un mago, al principió no le creyó pero cuando Malfoy se apareció detrás de él e hizo aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego lo hizo, primero estaba sorprendido ya que él era algo escéptico después creyó que sería genial pero cuando Draco le explico cosas de su mundo e incluso le hablo sobre Voldemort, las primeras palabras que articulo después de todo fue :

- Deberías hacer un libro acerca de eso-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, mi madre tenía razón ustedes los mu…, las personas no mágicas son extrañas-

-Bueno es lo primero que pude decir, lo segundo es algo cierto, amigo sí que fuiste un cabrón, lo que hiciste con ese tal Potter estuvo bien, igual todo era simple envidia de un niño pero lo que hiciste con Hermione, vaya eso, eso te costará más-

-Claro, por eso iré a Londres a visitar a mi madre, he estado hablando con Astoria y me di cuenta que se llevan muy bien, quería invitarte pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías-

-Si me lo hubieras contado antes, podría ir a verlos pero días después y me tienes que recoger porque no sé nada del Londres mágico-

-De acuerdo yo llego el viernes en la tarde, puedes llegar el lunes-

-Ok-

Terminada la plática Louis se fue a su casa y estaba en ansias de ver el mundo de Draco, lo que daría él por ser un mago, por un momento creyó que se sentiría extraño en ese mundo y nadie podría ayudarle un muggle en el mundo mágico, aunque con la charla de Draco eso era algo común dado que algunos padres muggles acompañaban a sus hijos, eso le recordó a Hermione Granger, deseaba conocerla, a ella y a Potter, quería conocer a eso dos famosos héroes , el cómo se enfrentaron a ese tenebroso mago, de pronto sus pensamiento lo llevaron a pensar en que casa hubiera estado él, Draco le había dicho que el no poseía lo de un Slytherin por lo que estaba descartado, al igual que un Gryffindor, no se creía lo suficientemente valiente y así estuvo divagando hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los 3 días y allí estaba él, en la estación esperando a su amigo estaba viendo a todos lados buscándolo pero aun así no notó a la chica que se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

El chico volteó, era una linda chica cabello largo, ondulado y castaño con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, tenía una sonrisa misteriosa pero encantadora, el chico sabía inglés, pero inconscientemente le contestó en francés.

-Oh oui, mademoiselle ¿et vous?-

La castaña sorprendida la contestó.

-Moi aussi, et me traiter votre, ne vous, s'il te plait-

-¿Hablas francés?- el chico estaba impresionado, lo hablaba con tanta fluidez.

-Mi madre es francesa, y algunos veranos iba a visitar a mi abuela que allí vivía-

-Impresionante, y a quien esperas- si Draco no llegaba por lo menos podría hablar con esa chica interesante.

-a una amiga ¿y tú?-

-Un amigo, dijo que el vendría por mi aquí, dijo señalando el andén-

Hermione vi que estaban en el 9 , ¿podría ser estar esperando a que saliera alguien de allí? la idea de que él fuera un mago pasó pos su cabeza pero se detuvo, ya que el muchacho no la había reconocido y aun si fuera extranjero, y por más que le molestaba casi toda la comunidad mágica la conocía.

-No creo que tarde en llegar, no creo que seas de aquí, sinceramente ¿o me equivoco?-

El chico abrió los ojos, incluso estaba boquiabierto.

-Debo decir que eres muy observadora, no, esta es, creo mi segunda vez en Londres, soy de París, por cierto me llamo Louis-

-Bienvenido, mi nombre es…- fue interrumpida por su celular, vio la pantalla y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo siento tengo que irme voy tarde, espero verte pronto- se fue sin siquiera mirar al chico que la vio confundido. Y esa fue en ese momento que la chica desapareció entre la multitud.

Como arte de magia, Draco apareció atrás de él.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-

-La verdad si, ¿dónde demonios estabas?-

-Arreglando unos asuntos con una chica, y no, no hagas esa cara, era algo, después te contaré, vamos a otra parte-

-¿Iremos a tu casa primero?- él quería ver el callejón Diagon cuanto antes, quería ir a un partido de quiditch.

-Claro a menos que quieras llevar tu maleta a todas partes, anda vamos, si te portas bien, incluso te llevaré a Hogsmeade-

Louis frunció el ceño, pero aceptó estaba más emocionado que un niño en navidad.

* * *

Hermione llegó a un pequeño restaurante y divisó a Astoria fue a sentarse con ella, estaba más sonriente de lo normal, sus hermosos ojos azules destellaban un brillo especial.

Astoria se puso de pie y la abrazó, le besó una mejilla dejando una marca de su labial rojo, se sentaron y ordenaron la comida.

-Veo que estás demasiado feliz-

-Y tú muy apagada, ¿qué pasa cariño?-

-Es algo que he estado pensando, pero bueno aun tengo mis dudas.-

Astoria la miró curiosa, tomó la mano de la castaña y le sonrió cariñosamente, abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, y pensó que tal vez lo que le pasaba a su novia era algo serio, pensó después en ella ¿y si quería terminar? No, ella no lo haría, o al menos aún no, tomó una servilleta y se quitó el labial de los labios, después besó a Hermione, la besó con dulzura, era un beso en el que le demostraba su amor, y más que nada su apoyo, se alejó para respirar, el mesero llegó con sus respectivos pedidos y sonrieron.

-Jean, amor no importa lo que decidas, yo estaré feliz, si tú eres feliz-

-De acuerdo ¿ y qué era lo que querías decirme?-

* * *

Se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor, Louis se sentía mareado, miró a Draco con incredulidad y después sonrió.

-Eso fue genial, así no pagas transporte y ¿puedes hacerlo para ir a cualquier parte?-

-Se podría decir que sí- Draco pensó que serían unos días muy largos, explicando todo a alguien que a quien no le serviría. –Bueno entremos, mi madre debe de estar esperándonos-.

El chico de cabello castaño quedó impresionado, la casa era enorme, si creía que la casa donde vivía Draco en París era inmensa retiraba lo dicho, aunque tenía un aspecto algo oscuro, al acercarse podía sentirse un ambiente amigable pero lo más importante: elegante.

Al llegar, poco le faltaba por gritar y brincar de emoción, era una casa impresionante, se escuchó algo parecido a un chasquido y volteó y fue cuando ahogo un grito al ver una extraña criatura, pequeña con ojos y orejas grandes, vestía un jersey gris con unos calcetines negros que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

-Oh, amo Malfoy ya ha llegado, la ama Narcissa y la señora Tonks lo esperan en la sala- dijo esto último tomando la maleta que Malfoy le daba.

-Gracias Hokey, podrías llevar esto a la habitación que le asignamos a Louis-

El elfo asintió y desapareció y el rubio miró a su castaño amigo, sonrió incrédulo.

-Tranquilo es sólo un elfo doméstico, son muy amables, vamos te presentaré a mi madre y a mi tía-.

Llegaron a la sala, donde se encontraron a dos mujeres, algo mayores pero muy hermosas, parecían tener una conversación muy amena en el piso, rodeado de varios juguetes había un niño pequeño.

-Draco, cariño, llegaste- Una mujer alta, rubia de hermosos ojos azules abrazó a su amigo, supo que se trataba de la madre de este. – ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo tomaron con calma? Perdón por lo que hizo tu padre nunca estuve de acuerdo con que arreglara algo tan importante como si fuera un negocio.

-Mamá cálmate, en un momento hablaremos de eso permíteme presentarte a un amigo, se llama Louis-.

La mujer se dirigió y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, estrecharon sus manos.

-Vaya, oye Draco se que dijiste que tu madre era hermosa, pero no sabía que tanto-

Narcissa se sonrojó y le agradeció el cumplido mientras que Draco soltó un gruñido.

-Narcissa Malfoy, un gusto, ella es mi hermana Andrómeda-

Una mujer alta, delgada con un largo, ondulado y castaño cabello se acercaba, unos ojos color castaño claro de pronto se tornaron de un ligero color violeta, el chico dedujo que era la tía de Malfoy, era muy parecida a Narcissa a excepción del color de ojos y del cabello.

-Andrómeda Tonks, igual, un placer eres el amigo muggle de Draco, el nos habló de ti-

-Un placer conocerlas, y ¿quién es el pequeñín?-

El aludido volteó a verlo, su abuela le hizo un ademán de que se acercara y así lo hizo, vio al chico le dijo hola y sonrió.

-Él es Teddy, es mi nieto- le dijo Andrómeda con dulzura mientras miraba al niño, Louis se agachó para saludarlo.

El niño le sonrió amable, el chico por su parte cuando iba a presentarse, vio que los ojos miel del niño se habían tornado del mismo color que él y el cabello castaño se había vuelto de un color azul eléctrico si estaba en cuclillas, terminó cayendo de sentón, miró entre asustado e incrédulo a Draco y después a la madre y a la tía de su amigo, ellas rieron y entonces Draco hablo, -mi sobrino al igual que su madre y su abuela es metamorfomago, puede cambiar su aspecto como se le antoje- Louis miró de nuevo al niño y notó que su cabello volvía a ser castaño pero con mechones color rojo y sus ojos volvían a ser miel.

-Vaya eso es impresionante-

-Sí que lo es, lo maneja igual de bien que su madre a su edad- Andrómeda le contestó con simpatía y una sonrisa triste, el chico estuvo a punto de preguntar pero recordó quien era la madre del niño, la prima de Draco llamada Nymphadora.

-Y bien Draco ¿nos podrías decir cómo te fue con los Greengrass?- Narcissa le preguntó con inquietud.

-Si dinos Draco, ¿esto que tiene que ver con la chica con la que nos hablaste?- Louis estaba curioso.

-Bien, fui a casa de los Greengrass, cuando les dije lo que quería hacer la madre de Astoria reaccionó algo tranquila, Astoria parecía muy feliz, el único que no lo estaba en absoluto fue el señor Greegrass, ya sabrás recordó lo que había dicho mi padre, dijo que no lo permitiría y que había humillado a su hija, su esposa lo calmó, les dije que mi padre había elegido eso para mí pero no era lo que yo quería, aunque ella fuera una chica agradable, no creo que a ella ni a mí nos gustaría estar obligados a algo que podría después generar problemas y use la excusa del que pensaría la gente cuando un ex mortífago estuviera con la menor de los Greengrass, fue cuando lo aceptaron, el señor dijo había madurado, y esas cosas y que tenían razón, Astoria debía decidir con quién casarse-

Narcissa suspiró, estaba feliz que Víctor y Aleris Greengrass no hubieran hecho un escándalo, se puso de pie y les sirvió a cada uno un vaso de whisky de fuego a las 4 personas reunidas.

Louis, miraba algo confundido y fue cuando miró a Draco y le preguntó: -Draco a que te refieres con estar con ella eso de que lo eligió tu padre, ¿acaso habían arreglado tu matrimonio con esa tal Astoria?-

-Sí, y hoy, bueno cancelé ese arreglo matrimonial-

* * *

-¿Se anuló el matrimonio por conveniencia?-Hermione estaba que no se lo creía. Astoria asentía divertida.

-¿Y dices que Malfoy, fue quien el que quiso anularlo?- sentía que estaba en otra dimensión y después aparecería unos elefantes bailando y cantando.

-Claro, que es lo difícil de creer, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, podré estar con quien yo ame, y bien ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-

Hermione borró la leve sonrisa que tenía y la miró a los ojos respiró hondo, el momento había llegado, no significaba terminar, tal vez sería sólo el poner a prueba la relación, si eso era.

-Quiero irme a Estados Unidos-

**Y bien? ya saben por pequeño que sean agradeceré sus reviews, si bien saben que es un fanfiction así que puedo inventar personajes como habilidades ¿no?**

**Saludos, y les deseo lo mejor n.n**

**Jazmín**


End file.
